1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly for mounting to the stem of an umbrella to provide illumination while walking in the rain at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various lamp assemblies have been proposed for providing light underneath an umbrella. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,471 there is disclosed an illuminated umbrella which includes a lamp assembly in the handle of the umbrella.
Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,586, there is disclosed an umbrella light mounted in the handle of an umbrella for projecting a light beam from the lower end of the handle of the umbrella.
Further there has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,537 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,532 lamp assemblies or lighting fixture assemblies for mounting to a garden umbrella which is mounted in a garden or outdoor area in association with a table.
The garden umbrella lamp assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,537 is fixed to the garden umbrella which is specially configured to have the lamp assembly mounted therein either in an opened or closed position of the umbrella web.
The lamp assemblies in the umbrella handles disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,471 and No. 3,281,586 are formed integrally with the handle of the umbrella.
The portable lighting fixture disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,532 permits the lighting fixture to be easily mounted on the supporting umbrella struts within an open garden umbrella and easily removed therefrom as well.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the umbrella lamp assembly of the present invention is constructed, arranged and designed to be releasably received about and in frictional engagement with an umbrella stem and differs in this configuration and mounting from the previously proposed lighting fixtures or lamp assemblies for use with an umbrella structure, whether it be a hand carried umbrella or a garden umbrella.
Moreover, the umbrella lamp assembly of the present invention differs from the previously proposed lamp assemblies by providing an easily mountable lamp assembly for mounting on the stem of an umbrella with a self-contained power supply such as a battery therein and which can be mounted on existing hand-carried umbrellas without any modification of the umbrella. Additionally, the umbrella lamp assembly of the present invention includes a hollow, transparent or translucent body which can be colored, if desired, such as with bands of colors of the rainbow thereon, and received about the stem of the umbrella.